


For our Future

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Daisuga Week 2017, Guard!Daichi, Long speech, M/M, Prince!Suga, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Today, he will speak to change his future. A future he wants to control and not have decided for him. But he knows it won’t be easy to fight against the Wise Crows. But if he is to lose against them, his hope is that the other kingdoms hear his plead. They have to stop living in the past and look toward the future.[DaiSuga Week Day 4- Past/Future]





	For our Future

**Author's Note:**

> Posting a bit early than my typical noon time because I have an 11:15 doctors appointment :P
> 
> Enjoy!

“Today’s the day, eh? Are you ready?”

Looking away from the mirror he stood in front of, dressed in his best attire, Prince Sugawara Koushi looked behind him. Standing in the doorway, and the person who asked the question, was the man responsible for keeping the prince safe while out today. His personal guard, Sawamura Daichi. Suga turned around to face his guard and nodded.

“Yes. Today I will change my kingdom for the better.” Suga replied, a stern expression on his face. Daichi looked at him for a moment, before walking over to where the prince stood. The guard kneeled down on one knee and took one of Suga’s hands into his own hands. The silver-haired prince’s hands were much smoother compared to his rough hands. Daichi placed his lips onto the back of the prince’s hand and looked up, staring into hazel brown eyes.

“You will bring greatness to this kingdom when the time comes, my prince. And I will stand by your side throughout it all. I promise you that.” Daichi spoke. “Your speech today will not only change our kingdom,”

Daichi stood up and took both soft hands into his rough ones, “you will bring change to the other kingdoms as well. They will realize, that the past needs to stay in the past as we look towards the future.”

Suga stared at the guard that held his hands, countless hours of training could be felt in Daichi’s hands as the prince squeezed them. A small smile crossed his face while he smiled softly.

“You always know what to say to make me feel better.” The prince praised as he looked into Daichi’s darken brown eyes. “I just hope I’m able to make them stop clinging onto the past and be open for new ways in the future.”

“I believe, that you will. Takeda-san has helped you prepare this speech and I know it will sound incredible. Convincing.” Daichi reassured as he moved a piece of hair from Suga’s face.

“But what if something happens or the Wise Crows don’t want to listen?!” Suga panicked, all of his efforts would go to waste if the council, the Wise Crows, would refuse to listen to what the prince ha´d to say.

“Your highness-”

“Then all the preparation will go to waste!”

“Suga-”

“These past few weeks have been nothing but stressful on top of all of my duties and I would have stressed for nothing! What-”

“Koushi!” Daichi exclaimed, using the prince’s first name. The guard let out a breath, before making the prince look at him.

“Calm down. The Wise Crows will listen to you and hear what you have to say. Now yes, these last few weeks of stress could be wasted if they don’t do anything about it afterwards. Even if the Wise Crows don’t do a thing, maybe the other kingdoms will. What about them when they hear your speech? We aren’t the only ones with this problem and because of you, the other kingdoms could speak up about this.”

Daichi moved his hands from Suga’s chin to his face, cupping the prince’s cheeks. “Even if they don’t do anything today or in a month, I know you will fight for this to be changed. You have the fighting spirit all the guards dream to have.”

Suga chuckled as he put his hands on Daichi’s forearms as his smile turned into a smirk.

“You’re right about that, Daichi. Some of those guards can only dream about having my fighting spirit. Like you.” Suga giggled while the guard rolled his eyes, but he smiled nonetheless. He took his hands away from Suga’s cheeks and leaned his forehead against the prince’s. The prince closed his eyes while letting out a sigh, the guard watched as the silver-haired prince’s eyes told him how he was feeling as the moment grew closer and closer.

“I know you’re scared and you want this to change. I can’t promise you a lot, but I promise I will stay by your side no matter what happens after today.” Daichi whispered as Suga nodded, wrapping his arms around his guard’s neck and pulling him closer.

“I’m scared.”

“I am too. But we’ll get through this together.”

This speech was not only important to the future of the Karasuno Kingdom, but to Suga, Daichi and their futures too.

“You’re going to do great.”

“I only hope so.” Suga spoke when they heard a knock on the door. “Enter.”

They turned and watched as Takeda Ittetsu, one of the royal advisors, entered the room. He stood up straight and looked at the prince, giving a nod.

“We’re ready to leave, Your Highness.”

* * *

“Your Highness! It’s starting!” Stopping in his tracks, Prince Oikawa Tooru turned around to face a breathless guard. “It’s starting! We have received word that Prince Sugawara has arrived to the Nest!”

“Oh Watari, where did you come from? Did you run all the way from the Ivory Tower?” Oikawa asked as he was more concerned about the guard (who was currently trying to catch his breath).

“Y-Yes!” Watari answered while looking up at the prince. “But the speech is about to begin! You informed us all to come find you, when it is about to start.”

“Ah yes, Mr. Refreshing’s speech is today, hmm?” The prince asked as he looked out of the window, staring into the garden that laid below him. He walked over to the large windows, vines covering the edges of all the windows from the outside. “I wonder what will happen after he speaks today.”

“What is the reason for the prince’s speech today, your highness?” The guard questioned. But Oikawa didn’t respond, watching all the activity happening below him.

“Watari, find Iwa-chan and send him to my room. We will watch the speech in there.”

“Yes, sir!” Watari bowed as he rushed to find the prince’s personal guard while the prince walked to his bedroom.

The prince called for Kindaichi to bring his favorite red wine and two glasses, Iwaizumi didn’t like red wine but it never hurt to ask. He poured a glass for himself while he waited for the guard. Taking a sip, Oikawa walked onto his balcony and inhaled the fresh air.

“The gardeners are taking very good care of the flowers, I can smell them.” He chuckled. “Everyone knows how important Mother’s garden was to her and even years after her death, they know how important they are to us.”

“Oi, has it started?” A gruff voice suddenly came.

“Now Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pouted as he turned around to see his personal guard closing the door. “I know your Mother taught you to always knock on someone’s door, especially when that someone is the prince.”

“And you’re just Tooru in here.” Iwaizumi responded while he walked over to the prince’s side. “Has it started.”

“No, it hasn’t. It will in about fifteen minutes.” Oikawa responded, taking a sip of the red wine. “Today is an important day.”

“Yeah,” The guard agreed, while looking out toward the sky. “Our futures could change today all thanks to Prince Suga’s speech.”

“Yes. Today our future will be in the hands of that speech.” Oikawa raised his glass toward the sky, the red liquid shining in the sun’s light while the prince barely brushed his fingers against the guards.

“Iwa-chan, do you want some wine?”

“I don’t like red wine, you know that.”

“Well I figured I’d ask, anyways.” The prince chuckled.

* * *

“So Suga cancels his meeting with us to attend to something more important? Ha! What else could be as important as our trading agreements?”

“Well, in his letter it said the event is very important.” A tiny voice commented back. “Things tend to happen that way, Tetsu. You’ve had to cancel meetings too when something important came up.”

“...You got me there.” Prince Kuroo Tetsurou chuckled as he looked down at the man that walked next to him, a servant by the name of Kozume Kenma. “Well, because my favourite silver-haired prince isn’t going to be paying me a visit today, have you heard anything about what I should be doing?”

“I spotted some owls pestering the royal cats.” Kenma responded as a smirk crossed the prince’s face.

“Perfect!” Kuroo exclaimed as Kenma rolled his eyes.

“At least Akaashi-san is always with him, I can have some sanity while he’s here.” The prince couldn’t help but chuckle as he pat the servant's back.

“Ah, he means well, you know that.” Kuroo chuckled as the servant sighed, but nodded.

“Yes I know. I’m happy Yaku seems to have an endless supply of headache medicine.”

“Prince Tetsurou!” A voice called out that made not only Kuroo turn around, but Kenma too. The two of them watching as a guard rushed up the stairs.

“Yes?”

“His Royal Highness, Prince Kotarou has arrived and the royal cats have greeted the royal owls.” The guard announced while bowing.

“Oh, he’s early.”

“Must be because of Akaashi-san.”

“Thanks Kai. You’re dismissed.”  The prince thanked as the guard bowed and walked back downstairs. “Alright, let’s go greet them.”

The two walked down the stairs, the familiar red carpet the two had walked down since they were children. Yes, Prince Kuroo and the servant Kenma had been childhood friends ever since the blond’s mother had brought him to the palace one day. It had been history since then, the two had always been by each other’s sides throughout life. Even though Kenma wasn’t fit to be a guard, visitors mistaken him for one because of how often the two of them were seen with each other.

“Hey there, kitty cats,” Kuroo greeted as the royal cats came up the stairs and brushed up against their owner. “Did you greet Butternut for me?”

The cats meowed in response while rubbing their heads against Kuroo’s hands. The two cats, Minko and Minto, rubbed up against Kenma. They happily purred as the servant pet the happy cats’ heads.

“Hello, you two. Be good and don’t cause too much trouble.” The cats meowed back before they rushed up the stairs.

“They’re going to break a vase I just know it.”

“Be nice. ...I wouldn’t be surprised if they clawed the new curtains that just arrived.”

“Yeah I wouldn’t be surprised either-”

“BRO!”

As the two childhood friends reached the final few steps of the spiral stairs, Prince Bokuto exclaimed his excitement to seeing his friend.

“BRO! YOU’RE EARLY!” Kuroo exclaimed as he skipped two steps before shaking hands with the owl prince.

“Ah yeah we came early to watch the speech with you!” Bokuto grinned, but the cat prince blinked.

“...Speech? What speech? Kenma, who's making a speech today?” Kuroo questioned as he turned toward the servant, who was also blinking. The blond shrugged, he had no idea.

“Today Prince Suga will be making a speech to the Wise Crows at the Nest.” A voice came as they stepped forward. Akaashi Keiji, Prince Bokuto’s royal advisor and also personal guard (don’t let his appearance fool you, he had the most kills out of all the guards). “Were you not aware of the news, Prince Tetsu?”

“Wait so that’s why he cancelled? To make a speech to those old geezers? About what?” Kuroo asked. The prince and advisor looked at each other, before the owl prince shrugged. His eyes were uncertain and his facial expression just read confusion.

“Don’t know. We just got the word this morning before we left to come here that he’d be making a speech.”

“We were also unaware of this speech until Konoha rushed out to inform us. There wasn’t much he told us because there’s not that much to go by. But from our understand-”

“Bro you understand right?” Kuroo cut the advisor off with a question to make sure he also understood.

“Yeah, I understood. Suga’s making a speech that is going to affect his future?” Bokuto responded, raising one of his eyebrows. “But also said that it could affect our futures?”

“We are very curious to know what this speech will be about. But it would have to be a powerful speech to not only affect his future, but the other kingdoms too.” The advisor responded, his eyes narrowed at the cat prince after he was interrupted.

“Did anyone else know or-”

“YOUR HIGHNESSES!!!” A voice shouted from behind the visiting kingdom’s prince. Everyone looked to see a guard rushing up, one of the tallest guards the Nekoma kingdom had ever had and also a clumsy one too as he nearly tripped over his own two feet. Kuroo snickered as the tall guard scrambled to stand up.

“Yes, Lev? What can we do for you?”

“His Royal Highness, Prince Sugawara Koushi’s speech is about to begin in ten minutes!” Lev announced.

“...Guess you and me were the only one’s who didn’t know about this speech, Kenma. Alright come on, let’s go see what this crow has to talk about.” Kuroo shrugged as the guard lead them to the media room.

‘ _About our future huh? I wonder what he means by that._ ’ Kuroo thought as he stayed close to Kenma.

* * *

“The speech starts in five minutes?” Turning his attention away from his current meeting, Prince Ushijima Wakatoshi asked the maid that stood in the doorway.

“Yes, your highness.”

“Very well. Thank you.” The maid bowed and closed the door.

“Excuse me, but there is an important speech I must tune into. We will continue this meeting tomorrow.” The prince apologized while looking at the three men that sat in front of him. Two of whom were his royal advisors, while the third was his personal guard.

“Pardon me your highness, but who is speaking today?” Saitou Akira, his main advisor, asked in question over this speech, which seemed to have come out of nowhere.

“I received word this morning, that Prince Sugawara will be giving a speech at the Nest in just a few moments. From my understanding, it has to do with the future of his kingdom. But word is also that this speech could affect other kingdoms as well.” The prince explained to all four.

“How could his speech affect the future of our kingdom?” Soekawa Jin, the second royal advisor, questioned with a raised eyebrow. That was a strange thing to hear that someone’s else's speech could not only affect their own kingdom, but other kingdoms too. Ushijima shook his head.

“I do not know, but I will find out in just a few moments. Reon.”

“Yes?” The guard, Ohira Reon, perked up.

“I would like Eita to join me. Please find him and send him to our chambers.” Ushijima requested as the guard stood up and nodded.

“Yes of course.” The guard rushed out to find Ushijima’s fiancé, Semi Eita.

“Very well, we will leave you to your speech and will continue with this meeting tomorrow. Please let us know how the prince’s speech went. I am very curious to know what Prince Sugawara talked about.” Saitou spoke as the prince nodded.

“Of course I will. You are both dismissed.” The three men exited the meeting room and instead of following Saitou, Jin followed the prince as he walked toward his chambers.

“So do you have a slight clue of what Prince Suga could be addressing in his speech? He just doesn’t decide one day to make a random speech unless it has a meaning to it.” Jin wondered. Prince Suga was known for not pulling half-assed speeches, his speeches always had an important message standing behind them.

“I believe I have a slight clue on what he will be addressing today. But I am still uncertain.” The olive-haired prince responded.

“What do you think?”

Just as Ushijima was about to answer, he was interrupted by a screeching noise coming toward them. Both men looked toward the open windows to see an eagle flying towards them. The prince held his arm out for the bird to land, a beautiful eagle gracefully landing on the prince’s arm.

“Ah Naoki, I have wondered where you have been this morning. Did you have a good flight session?” Ushijima asked the eagle, who seemed more busy with cleaning himself. “I see.”

“He didn’t respond, Wakatoshi.” Jin pointed out as the prince looked toward the advisor.

“I understand Naoki more than anyone here. I know he had a good flight this morning or he would have gone to his nest outside to clean himself if it hadn’t been a good flight.” The prince explained to the man. Jin blinked, before he couldn’t help himself but chuckle.

“Yes, of course. You do understand the birds here more than any of us. Go on and head to your chambers. Eita might already be there.” Jin responded while patting the prince’s shoulder and turned around, heading toward the library.

“Come Naoki, I have a speech to listen to.”

Walking into his shared chambers, the prince had moved his beloved eagle to his shoulder for comfort reasons (although the prince was strong, his arms grew tired with his eagle resting on them). Upon entering the chambers, Ushijima was greeted by another person in the room. He rested his chin on his hands while looking concentrated on whatever was playing on the screen.

“Has the speech started yet, Eita?” Ushijima asked as Semi moved his eyes toward his fiancé and leaned against the back of the chair; watching as Ushijima extended his arm out for the eagle to walk to his post.

“Not yet. Prince Suga is just arriving to the Nest.” Semi replied, watching as his fiancé walked over to the desk. “Why did you want me to watch this speech with you?”

“Something is telling me that this could be beneficial to the both of us. Do you have any idea what this speech will be about?” Ushijima asked as he sat down on the chair Semi had just stood up from, so the blond could make himself comfortable sitting down on his lap. While wrapping his arms around the prince’s neck, Semi shook his head.

“No clue. I had no idea Prince Suga would be making one until Reon came to get me. Which thank you by the way, Satori was driving me up the wall and if Reon hadn’t come to get me when he did, I probably would have snapped.”

“You are welcome- oh it is starting.” Ushijima began to speak, but watched as Prince Suga stepped to the podium and adjusted the microphone. “The speech, by the way, will have to do something with the future of the Karasuno kingdom and possibly other kingdoms, including ours.”

Semi looked at the olive-haired man with a raised eyebrow. Naoki tilted his head to the side when noticing how confused the blond looked.

* * *

Closing his eyes as the room around him slowly quieted down, Suga took a deep breath. This was it, the moment he had prepared for these past few weeks. Sitting in front of him was the council of Karasuno, known as the Wise Crows. Their expressions were hardened, the seven members that sat in front of the silver-haired prince were not easy to convince of anything. But Suga understood that and was ready to fight. He glanced over to Daichi, standing next to the prince with his arms behind his back. Suga could tell his guard was scanning the whole room, making sure they were safe and that he was safe.

“Quiet in the Nest! Quiet in the Nest!” The head of the council called out, trying to silence the people in the room so the prince could start his speech.

“SHUT UP!” The room went silence. “You’re welcome.” Ukai Keishin, the youngest person to be part of the council, yawned.

“Good one.” Member Ono chuckled as the head cleared his voice while shooting a dirty glare over at Ukai.

“Your highness, the floor belongs to you.” The head motioned for Suga to start.

“Thank you.” One final deep breath as he closes his eyes, he felt Daichi glance at him. He opened them and looked straight at the Wise Crows.

“I am Prince Sugawara Koushi and today I will hold this speech for the future of my kingdom. But if my speech does not have any affects on my own kingdom; then I hope the other kingdoms, who are tuning in at this moment, will see there is a need for change. For the past one hundred and twenty years, the Karasuno kingdom has stood proud and tall after separating from the Aoba Josai Kingdom and becoming its own kingdom. We have strived through all the challenges that came with being a new kingdom and rose to the top, standing next to all of our allies. And yes, that includes Aoba Josai.” Suga spoke.

“When Karasuno started out, the Wise Crows were established on the sixth of April over one hundred and twenty years ago. They established the beginning of our government, before our king, my great-great-great grandfather, was chosen to be our first king. When he was chosen, he was still a single man. More concerned about raising our kingdom from the ground up then, was finding a spouse to produce the first heir to the throne. But the first-”

“Your highness if this is what I believe it is about, then we will hear no further.” The head cut the prince off. Suga groaned, this was what he feared.

“Hold on baldie,” Ukai called out. “We are here to listen to what Prince Koushi has to say. Don’t assume anything. Your highness, continue.”

“Thank you, Ukai-san. As I was saying, the first council made it a law that the Wise Crows will choose, who their next ruler will marry instead of the ruler themselves. But not just any normal person, someone who is powerful, of high rank or even a royal themselves. Peasants, the hard working people of our kingdoms, were forbidden to marry a royal. It has been said it will contaminate the royal bloodline. Just a reminder, the first king used to be a peasant before his people chose him to rule our kingdom.” Suga continued while looking right into the head of the council’s eyes. The head narrowed his eyes at the prince.

“The Wise Crows have not announced it yet, but later this year I am to be married to Lord Terushima Yuuji from the Johzenji Kingdom.” The prince announced, making some of the council member’s eyes widen and Daichi narrowed his eyes. Whispers could be heard through the room as Suga continued.

“Lord Terushima has well, an interesting personality and a wild spirit. I do not believe this marriage would work well, because one, he would be out of his element and the familiar surroundings of the Johzenji Kingdom.” Suga admitted while he held up an old looking journal before opening it. “I quote an excerpt from my great-great grandmother, Queen Kuniko’s, journal a year after she married my great-great grandfather, King Hirokazu.”

“‘A year and three months have passed since I arrived at Karasuno and a year since I have married Hirokazu. This year has been miserable, I cannot believe I have managed to survive one whole year with this dumb man! Who thought this arranged marriage was a good idea? In the beginning, I thought he was very sweet and doing his best to get to know me in the first three months of my arrival. He tried his best to make me comfortable since my kingdom is far from here. It’s much warmer here compared to my home. This still doesn’t feel like home, even a year after I arrived. I feel out of my element and wish I could leave. To run away and never look back! I have wanted to return home to visit my family, how I miss my grandmother so much. But that dumb crow forbids it, saying that this is home and that I am not allowed to return to my old home. He will make arrangements for my family to come visit. We got into an argument that lasted over an hour, he screamed that I am forbidden to leave Karasuno all together and stormed off. I want to leave this place. How miserable this place has become. I want to run, run as far as I can go and go back home. I think about it every single night, but I don’t go through with it. I don’t leave because of my beautiful son, my precious Zeshin. He is the only reason why I stay in Karasuno. I wonder how Shoichi is doing? I miss him so much. My soulmate, the love of my life. I look at Zeshin and hope I can raise him to be a man like Shoichi was.’” Suga finished and looked at the Wise Crows.

“Holy shit that’s something.” Ukai commented.

“Ukai-san.” The head hissed.

“What? I’m just making a comment on how fucked up that is. Geez can’t a guy make a comment on how he feels?” The blond shrugged. “Continue your highness.”

“Thank you.” The prince thanked with a nod. “As you just heard, my great-great grandparent’s marriage was not a happy one. The only thing that kept my great-great grandmother from leaving was my great-grandfather, King Zeshin. I know what you all will say, it is only one marriage that went bad. That is incorrect. King Zeshin was married to Princess Norie from a kingdom in the north. Their marriage, too, fell apart after day one. But does anyone know the name Queen Norie? The answer is no because she was killed after she was caught cheating with one of the servants. But our people were told she was sent away after falling ill. Then King Zeshin’s second wife came in a month later, Queen Haruka. That marriage did not do well either or as my great-great grandmother puts it, ‘ _Another arranged marriage, another couple that is unhappy because of the poor choice of the Wise Crows. The one reason they are still together is because of my grandchildren._ ’ I not only believe my marriage to Lord Terushima will fail, but he also believes it will fail.”

“That is ridiculous!” The head of the council growled as he stood up.

“Oi Kodama-san, sit down and listen to what the prince has to say.” Ono commented, glaring over at the head of the council. Kodama sat down as he sent another glare over at the prince, Daichi sending that glare back.

“Her Royal Highness, Princess Misaki Hana is in love with Lord Terushima and I have seen their love. He truly cares about her and she deeply cares about him. But their love is being threatened due to the arranged marriage between us. I do not want to see two people, who care about each other, be separated because of the decision of their councils. And the Wise Crows have done a terrible job at picking suitors for the rulers. I am making this speech today to put an end to arranged marriages between royals and let us choose who we love! And yes, that includes choosing to love a peasant! Every time I go into the market, I love seeing everyone around me and seeing all the happy couples. The bakers by the fountain have been married for over thirty years and I see so much love even thirty years after they said ‘I do’. My recent trip into town, the woman, who sells her jewelry there, was all smiles as her daughter just recently became engaged. I saw so many happy people, so many happy married people.” Suga took a deep breath, he could feel the emotions starting to come up.

“I asked the bakery owner what was it like marrying his soulmate. He told me it’s amazing. To wake up everyday and spend another day with the person, who makes him feel whole. He said he wanted to open up a bakery and his wife encouraged him to do that and with her help, they started it together. Even thirty years later after they got married and opened the bakery, he still looks forward to waking up next to her and seeing her beautiful smile. He told me he couldn’t imagine being part of an arranged marriage, not feeling whole without her.” He stopped speaking and leaned forward, so no one saw his face or the fact Suga’s eyes began to water. Daichi rubbed the prince’s back, this wasn’t easy.

“I WANT THAT TOO!” Suga exclaimed while he looked up at the council, tears beginning to trickle down his face. “I want to have the freedom to choose who I LOVE! Who I choose to love for the rest of my life! To choose who I want to stand next to me as I rule Karasuno! I want to wake up every morning to see the person- actually to see the man I love every single morning! To feel whole like the baker and his wife do! That is what I want! I want to have the freedom to choose who I love and not let it be chosen for me! Love is something you cannot pick for someone, that person has to find their other half on their own! A half square and half triangle do not complete each other. A half square and half square complete each other!”

Suga panted after he had just exclaimed his deepest wishes as he looked at every single member of the Wise Crows, tears falling. “I want the freedom to love! To marry whom I choose!”

The prince looked toward all the cameras and looked at the middle one. “Even if my kingdom is not affected by this and Lord Terushima and my marriage still happens, I hope that the other kingdom’s councils hear this speech and abolish arranged marriages for the royals and allow them to marry whom they choose! We all are human and deserve happiness as much as our people do! We cannot lead our people while we are miserable because our people will also be miserable! Everything in our kingdom will be miserable! Nothing will be happy!”

The prince turned back at the council, his lip quivering as he looked at them.

“I want the freedom to love whom I choose. I wish for us to stop living in the past and look toward our future. Thank you.” The prince bowed, signing he was finished. No one could hear his sobs as the people inside clapped for their prince’s speech; the only one who heard them was Daichi, who bent down to hand the prince a handkerchief.

“Well um,” Kodama cleared his voice as Daichi helped Suga to stand up. The prince trying to overcome his emotions and face the council with a straight face. “That was a speech you have just given. I can understand your feelings of wanting to love who you want to, but-”

“But? Why does there also have to be a damn ‘but’ with you?” Ukai cut the other off as he leaned forward. “He has a point, the Karasuno royal family has had terrible marriages and for once, the current king and queen are actually kind of happy with each other! But everyone else, please! They were miserable! Look at King Zeshin’s marriage to both of his wives, they were miserable and one was caught cheating because she wasn’t happy with the marriage! Queen Kuniko was in love with someone else until she was married to King Hirokazu. She only stayed because of her son!”

“I like the point you made, your highness. About your great-great-great grandfather. That he was a peasant too until his people chose him to be Karasuno’s ruler. No one has acknowledged that until now, but you. We only started to use the term royal blood when King Hirokazu was born because he was the first ‘ _with royal blood_ ’ in him.” Ono commented as she leaned back against her chair.

“Nonsense!” Kodama roared as he hit his fist against the table. “This has been a tradition since King Tadayuki became our first king! I will not allow this tradition to die! Choosing love over ruling a kingdom? Have you gone mad?!”

“I will fight for the chance to love the person I chose!” Suga shouted, slamming his hands against the podium top. “And I will continue to fight until that happens!”

“You will marry Lord Terushima in the fall!”

“I REFUSE TOO!”

“IT DOESN’T MATTER WHAT YOU-”

“OH WILL YOU SHUT UP!” Ukai shot up from his seat. “For the love of god he has a fucking point! We have to stop living in the past and look toward the future! And that means letting the damn kid be happy by marrying the guy he loves. What difference does it make if he’s a royal or not? Sure if he’s a peasant, he has to learn the royal ways. But so what? As long as Prince Koushi is happy, that’s all I care about!”

“I also agree.” Ono responded while holding her hand up. “I am ready for Karasuno’s marriage reputation to be repaired with a happy marriage for once. Prince Koushi will bring good things to this kingdom and so what if he has a peasant for a husband? I see no difference. As long as he can rule this kingdom and not burn it to the ground, I say go for it.”

Two people agreed, five- actually four needed to agree. This could be it. Ukai looked to his left and to his right at the other members of the council.

“What do you four think? Should we vote on this now?” The blond asked as the members nodded.

“All in favor to end arranged marriages for royals, raise your hand.”

Two hands went up. One hand joined them and then came a second. Suga held his breath, four out of the seven agreed. Three votes remained, but only two more were needed for this to actually happen.

“I know which bakery you are talking about, your highness and I do agree. I wish to see you in thirty years with your other half.” Member Tashiro spoke as he raised his hand.

One more vote, that would make it six of the seven agreed.

“I have family in the Johzenji Kingdom and I have had the honor to meet Lord Terushima. All he talks about is Princess Hana and I can see the love in his eyes. I also do not want to see those two separated because they suit each other and I don’t believe, that Prince Koushi and Lord Terushima would work out.” Member Kurokawa spoke while raising his hand.

Six out of seven had voted. They had voted ‘Yes’. Suga gasped as Ono looked to the final member, Kodama sighed as he stood up.

“The Wise Crows have voted, on a vote of six to one, to end arranged marriages for royals in the Karasuno Kingdom and allow peasants to marry the royals if they...are in love.” Kodama announced as the room erupted into claps and cheers. Suga looked at Daichi, the guard now smiling at the prince.

“You did it.”

“We hereby announce the engagement between Prince Sugawara Koushi and Lord Terushima Yuuji to be broken! Prince Koushi, you are allowed to marry whom you choose.” Ono announced as the prince broke down in tears.

“So, can I please tell everyone what I’ve known for god knows how many years now?” Ukai asked as he leaned forward, a smirk on his face.

“Actually Ukai-san,” Suga sniffed as he looked toward Daichi. “I would like to.” Next thing everyone knew, the prince locked lips with the guard that stood next to him.

“Now they’re free! Fucking finally!” Ukai cheered as the two lovers pulled apart.

“You did it, Koushi. You have the freedom to love.” Daichi whispered as the guard leaned his forehead against Suga’s forehead.

“I have the freedom to love you now without hiding it.” Suga smiled as he closed his eyes.

“You complete me.” The guard smiled as he closed his eyes.

“And you complete me, Daichi.”

“How long have you known about those two?” Ono asked to Ukai, which caused him to look at her and chuckled.

“Too long.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a blast writing this and just love how this came out! I’ve always wanted to write a royal au and this prompt just fits a royal au so I’m happy I was able to write one! 
> 
> And that speech took a long time to write _(:3/
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed. And to make my day even better, how about you leave a comment?
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you soon!
> 
> Come chat with me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
